waroflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Muzzy34
Hi Muzzy! I'm in deparate need of help. About 36 hours ago the legends in my capital disappeared. Can't find them any where. I've invested alot of time and wol cash into these ones (they were my main legends). Theysdtill show in Fengshen Towerbut nowhere else. I thought this would be rectified during reset, but nothing. Please help. Tanau 03:01, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey Muzzy! Welcome to the War of Legends Wiki, it's great to see you here :D 00:10, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah thanks :) I submitted our name. Best to have it up there before the other wiki does :D. I also was the one who actually requested it directly to mod sallyd :) 22:15, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Muzzy, would you like me to add my data do your trigram data, because I also am doing 20 times each day. The more data there is, the more exact it will be! 23:58, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Do you know what time the limit resets? I want to make sure I do 20 before adding in. 00:09, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks! 00:15, February 5, 2010 (UTC) How did you get the appls? 22:36, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Data Hey, how many days of data do you think we should get total? And I hate it lol but I'm due something big ;). 06:37, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :Hell no I'm not stopping :P. 17:54, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Unknown tasks Are these tasks (Potential, The legend flag, Tutelage) part of the Legends task? 21:07, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Have you noticed you can do 40 trigrams a day? I do it once right after reset at the night and then again around 4pm est the next day. Possible bug? 02:28, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Seems like you forgot to put in the number of items you got in your log :P. Also grats on coffer and I like this 'bug' but I'll report it anyway. I'm sure they are aware of it though. 02:43, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Fail 03:04, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's okay :P 13:34, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Irc You should join the irc sometime :). Its on the sidebar under commmunity. 01:35, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Adminship If you are actively playing WOL, maybe you should request for adminship? Although we have the RfA process here, I don't think we are using it. Just ask Tua Scoot and tell him I nominated you. 07:45, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :We do have a RfA page, but with such a small community like this with editors coming and going, I don't think it is going to be very helpful, so I don't think we are using it. I'll just go ahead and sysop you. ::You have been sysoped, I'm adding you to all the relevant lists now. 16:53, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Grats. I was wondering if we should merge the hilites for sysops and crats... what do you think? 05:21, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::(Into the blue) 05:32, July 18, 2010 (UTC) The Lord Treasurer I have seen The Lord Treasurer multiple times and I have seen it with the same picture as Wu Siyu. He was in a SP near my shang which I no longer have :s But, I have never seen the picture that you have up on his page. Rikutheal (talk) 17:57, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :It was originally redirected to Wu Siyu's image http://waroflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=File:The_Lord_Treasurer.jpg&action=history, but according to Pika Rawr the image was changed to Golden Horn http://waroflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=The_Lord_Treasurer&diff=prev&oldid=23470. Now I'm confused... 07:40, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Divination Trigram/Log I think there should be done some cleanup. Logs of User:Destroy00900, User:Pr0sniper120 and User:Bowersbros95 should be removed. An additional rule should be added (Logs under 100 attempts won't be kept) so people won't add log of 20 attempts with won Teak Chests or Jewel Boxes. 18:40, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Check this for me please http://waroflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Shrouded_peak_%28314,402%29 is it ok? my first sp. Freyanz (talk) 02:55, January 14, 2011 (UTC) War of Legends:Counter Vandalism Unit "Administrators: Please review the block list when making a decision. When a vandal has been dealt with, please replace name/I.P. with "insert vandal"." You forgot to remove him after warning. But now there is no need to remove him for he came back to vandalise. This time he should be blocked. If you need evidence suggesting it's fake log contact me. 00:30, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :I've spend some time to find feature that allowed to send message to your email but i can't find it. It was probably removed. Could you please send me an email so i could reply? 04:18, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :: should be removed from Pending Reports unless you left it on purpose. 12:44, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Elixer Congrats with your elixer! 08:52, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Password Recovery I've been playing WOL for some time now and have invested $$. During a recent update of the security software on my computer I lost all my passwords. I have not been able to get into WOL for several days now and have been unable to make contact with anyone. The Password Recovery screen provided is totally blank. What can I do to get help with this issue immediately? My game name is LillyLita and my alliance is Goddess on the Fallen Ashes server. Please help me. Ladyandmaksmom (talk) 16:30, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Password Recovery Please enter your login details to recover your account.If you have not been automatically redirected, please click here. Muzzy - thank you so much for sending me the Java link; however, I still only see what you see above when I open recover password. Is there not any other way I can be helped here? FYI - I did shut down my computer and reboot after I downloaded Java. Password Recovery I'm so sorry I failed to leave my signature with my last e-mail. 22:46, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Well I'm just having all kinds of ****. 22:49, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Password Recovery Again - I'm just having trouble. Of course, I'm just a little frustrated that I've been unable to get into my game now for over 4 days. Even with the download I just get white space - there is no where to enter my account details. I think now my signature will work. Is there anyway to help me? I tried to make a snapshot so you can see what I see what that did not work either. Ladyandmaksmom (talk) 22:55, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Heya Would you consider yourself active on this wiki still? If so, are there any other active admins as well? 04:32, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :I've been good, thanks. I moved to play on the xbox and am not really that active on Wikia anymore . Since you appear to be the only active admin+ (ElfAnurin made 6 edits since the start of the year), I would like to give you 'crat. There should be at least 1 active 'crat IMO, and I certainly check Wikia very rarely. What do you think? 18:36, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for that response & some other info on Ur profile. :) Wyzrydr (talk) 04:42, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Question about Jagex Competition Hiya Muzzy! I need help with Jagex Competition. I have a question. I'm in league B - from 2,000,000 rep. to 5,000,000 rep. So, I started with 2,000,000+ rep ( not above 2,200,000 rep. ) and what if I'll go above 5,000,000 rep.? What will happen? Do I have to stay between 2M rep. and 5M rep. and don't go above? If I will have 5,000,001 rep. I lost? :( \\~OverLordGoldDragon~// Respond:Respond: Questions Oh thx helped :D Im never gonna win it then. \\~OverLordGoldDragon~// RE:Adminship Thanks! Now, to get started... Higuy (talk) 08:33, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Categories Hi, Thank you for your welcome message (though it was already some time ago). I was willing to add a category for play time bonus, and I was wondering how to do it properly. Thank you Agent Ty (talk) 08:01, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for your answer. I had figured that actually, but for some reason when I tried the first time it didn't let me put as many characters as I needed, so I imagined there had to be some smart way of doing it. But as I followed your instructions everything went smoothly. I hope what I did added something useful. Agent Ty (talk) 12:11, July 27, 2011 (UTC) My Talk Page Can you revert my talkpage back to where ElfAnurin made the change in History please. I tried to fix what I didn't like, but it turned into a terrible mistake. Sorry about that >.< Also, could you tell me what option in the settings shows the toolbar when editing a page that is suppose to appear on my screen (like when I'm typing this message now?) Melmelcom (talk) 00:00, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Talk page again Ok thank you so much for correcting it, now this was the part I was stuck on. There is Tab: Talk Page, and Tab: Archive 1, can you move all content to Tab: Talk page please and delete the archive part. I won't even attempt to try because that is what screwed me last time. Thanks Melmelcom (talk) 01:27, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Equipment http://waroflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Equipment Some images are not showing up? Does it take awhile for the wiki to recognize it and take effect? ---- Can you please take a look at the Mount section on that page. Extension:DynamicPageList (DPL), version 1.8.9 : WARNING: No results. Can you fix that, is it possible? ---- Can you make a new section in Equipment for FengShen Tower weapons so that FS items are not mixed in with artefacts. --Melmelcom (talk) 05:29, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Am I eligible? Am I eligible enough to become a mod, admin, whatever you want to tell them on here? Tua said yes for me, but he also said he's not active enough to make decision. So it's up to you. --Melmelcom (talk) 23:42, August 1, 2011 (UTC) What about just abilities to delete pages that are uneeded? I think that is really all I need. I don't want full adminship. Melmelcom (talk) 03:51, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Talk on template page I've left a message on Template:Ability. (Not sure who to ask to fix the template a bit.) Thanks for your time :) Pie Agency (talk) 11:51, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for fixing the colours also :) Pie Agency (talk) 04:45, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Can You ad this famous legend Zhao Qi. I found him on a level 10 wildland it looks like a starter seer where you choose character. sorry to bother you but, day be for yesterday i utilized a Nuwa Tkn and it failed to activate. I lost it. I've ask my leader but no help yet. How can I retrive my Tkn? Please advise Madgnalf (talk) 16:22, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Admins Yo think we need a new sysop, seeing as all of them are inactive/semi-inactive? 20:03, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah definitely more than 1 would be best. I was thinking of most likely User:Pie_Agency and maybe User:King Vivil. Vivil is an admin on the Jagex wiki (though he does have a few number of edits here) and Pie is an admin on the runescape fan fiction wiki. 00:33, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Alliance wars Hey Muzz! Some people seem to continue their alliance war on the wiki by vandalizing alliance pages. Some edits might contain true info but I can't verify it. How should we deal with this? 02:08, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Query on Huoling Hi Muzzy, you are the only one who has ever posted anything on godness huoling. I wanted to check with you how you captured her and are there any known SPs where one can capture her from. I have tried lot of SPs and have not found her. Will appreciate your revert on the same. I was just wondering how you got the hold the wild box.... my alliance won for white lotus but we never recieved our prize.... i hope they didnt forget about us :( 02:47, May 26, 2012 (UTC)Aphrodite0 White Lotus Thank you for the message. Have fun! Dark Mythide (talk) 18:30, July 4, 2012 (UTC)